When Dad's Out, We're Gonna Party
by daisy617
Summary: truth or dare. sleepovers. older guys. girls. no parents. whatever will happen? lackson. mooper. moliver will be the alternate in the sequel. read to understand. REVIEWS AND FLAMES APPRECIATED! Enjoy! COMPLETE! I only own the plot
1. the beginning

Truth or dare and lackson are the two things that I especially love in a Hannah Montana fic. There aren't too many out there, and I am getting tired of waiting for you guys to write more, so I am writing my own.

Please review. Flames accepted.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Miley's POV

Today is Friday, which means it is the weekly sleepover day for me and Lilly. I had a Hannah concert earlier, so I don't have any Hannah things tomorrow. Lilly came with me as Lola, but now she went home to get ready for our sleepover, just like I am doing. I went to my room and changed to my button-up black and white Hannah PJ's that I wore in Pumpin' Up the Party, and now I am moving my bed over to make space in my room for Lilly and I to "sleepover" in. Jackson is having Cooper sleep over tonight, too, which is a little weird- I thought sleepovers were a girl thing, at least once you are teenagers, but Jackson's not really conventional.

_Ring, ring._ The phone rang.

"Lilly in ten!" I shouted downstairs, hoping I was heard by Jackson or Cooper over all of the noise they were making. I heard a crash, so I ran downstairs, expecting to see Lilly crashed into the door, only to find her on top of Jackson who was wearing his ninja turtle PJ bottoms and a plain green t-shirt, and my dad, dressed up, closing the door, with Cooper standing nearby, covering his mouth, wearing plaid long pants bottoms and a white t-shirt. I must've missed a show down there.

"Hey, Lilly."

"Hey Miley." She replied, jumping off Jackson, brushing herself off.

"Way to stick the landing, Lilly." Cooper remarked.

Before Lilly or I could respond, my dad told us that he was leaving on a date and he would be home around 12, since it was already 8:45, and a date should be about three hours. I had gotten used to the idea of daddy dating again, even though I couldn't picture him with anyone but my mom. I guess now I can understand that he's lonely and just wants to be happy again, but would never replace my mom. So, daddy left, making us promise not to invite anyone else over and not make a mess, to which we reluctantly agreed.

Lilly and I took off upstairs and decided to start the night with a rousing game of Spill. It was a game that we made up where you had to spill out all of the secrets you had been keeping since last time, so that we be honest as best friends, especially after what happened when I first told her that I was Hannah.

First, we talked about school, and we had each been hiding that we failed the last biology test. Then, we talked about Hannah and skateboarding, where she said that she secretly entered a competition and I told her that Hannah was going to New York for three weeks this summer and it was still undecided who could come with my dad and I. Finally, we talked about boys. I really didn't want to, but Lilly left me no choice, and I with her. I had to confess that I was secretly harboring feelings for two very different guys and I couldn't decide who I liked more. I didn't want to admit who they were, but as the rules of the game were, I had no choice. I had to tell her that I liked both Oliver and Cooper. That's right- my best guy friend and my brother's best friend. How pathetic, or so I thought, until Lilly told me who she was currently crushing on- MY BROTHER!!


	2. truth or dare round one

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry that chapter and this one suck. Hopefully it will get better.

By the time Lilly and I had closed our mouths out of shock from what the other one said, we were really hungry, seeing as we had been up here for an hour without food, so we decided to head down to the kitchen. Unfortunately that meant passing our crushes, since they were sleeping and hanging down there because Jackson's room is smaller and doesn't have a TV or video games.

Lilly and I walked downstairs, trying our best to act as casual as possible by making small talk about how Amber and Ashley tripped over Sarah in gym when she was picking up a worm to save it from a soccer ball. We entered the living room and the boys fell silent. That must've meant they were talking about something that they didn't want us to hear. Hmm, I wonder if that means one of them or even both return our feelings. Lilly must've thought the same thing because she had a questioning look in her eyes to me.

Lilly got out two glasses, into which I poured lemonade. Then, I got out a bag of popcorn and Lilly put it in the microwave, while I got out some candy, chips, and pretzels. The guys noticed the food and came over practically drooling for it, but Lilly and I grabbed it and ran.

They started chasing us, Cooper to me and Jackson to Lilly. I guess they were really hungry. We ran all around the living room and kitchen for about five minutes before Cooper grabbed me and lifted my feet off the ground. When Lilly went to help, she met an identical fate with my brother. They held us up until we agreed to share our stash. So, this meant that Lilly and I would be hanging down here with our crushes for a while. No biggie, right? WRONG!!

Apparently Jackson and Cooper had moved the furniture to fit their sleeping bags before they got too tired, so the table and chairs were gone, leaving the couch and a big empty space in front of the TV. Lilly and I collapsed onto the couch, leaving about a person's size amount of room between us and between us and the arms of the couch, as if testing whether or not they would come that close to us. Jackson seemed to think nothing of it, and plopped down in between us. We all turned expectantly at Cooper, and I guess he took the hint because he sat down next to me, but asked Lilly if she could move over because he was squished. That, however, was not entirely true because there was about three inches between me and him, although, Lilly compiled because it would look silly and odd if she didn't.

I guess everybody was really hungry because we all grabbed for the food immediately after that. Lilly and I, of course, had been holding it, so the guys nearly jumped on us to get some. After we finished about half of all the food (which was a lot because they were full, family-sized bags and with the boys we ate it in under ten minutes), we were getting tired of the silence, so we decided to play a game. We all sat in a circle on the floor and tried to figure out what to play. I don't even know who suggested it, but soon we were playing truth or dare and the two sleepovers had turned into one.

Jackson decided that, being "the Jacksonator", he got to go first. We all agreed to start with simple truths and dares and work our way up to more challenging dares and more embarrassing and personal truths. Jackson asked me truth or dare and I picked dare, which probably wasn't that smart, considering he's my annoying brother, but didn't turn out too bad. He dared me to prank call Oliver. So I dialed his cell phone and he answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello." I replied in what Jackson told me to be a sexy voice.

"Who's this?" He asked, before Jackson fed me the next line.

"That's not important right now. What are you wearing?"

"Uhh, a towel. I just took a shower."

"I know. I was there."

"No you weren't. I took it by myself."

"True, but I was there in my dreams and yours, babe."

"What? Who is this?"

"I have to go make out with you picture. See you around Smokin' Oken." And I hung up, before we all burst out laughing.

Next, it was my turn, and I asked Cooper. He said dare, so I made him this disgusting drink that he had to completely swallow. It was really gross, with mayonnaise, relish, peanut butter, and more.

Then he went to brush his teeth, and when he came back, he asked Lilly, who said truth and had to tell about her last dream. That was actually funny because she dreamt that she was flying a pack of wild monkeys to the moon and starting a business up there. Weird.

Then, she asked Jackson, since he was the only one who didn't go yet. he picked truth, and Lilly asked him if he ever hit on one of his teachers. He said that he actually did. It was his Spanish teacher, and he told her that in Spain older women like younger men, so they should go see a movie. She laughed at him and gave him a detention. Lilly, Cooper, and I laughed hysterically for at least two minutes.


	3. Cooper's dare

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. I was so stuck on what to write, so I hope it came out okay.

When we finally calmed down, we played a few more boring rounds, before we started this round, knowing that things were going to get really heated up. This time I went first. I asked Cooper.

"Truth or dare, Cooper?"

"Um truth, no wait…dare."

"Okay. I dare you to run up and down the block singing Hannah Montana's song, Nobody's Perfect at the top of your lungs."

"No problem."

"I wasn't finished."

"Uh oh." 

"You have to wear only your boxers and this." I held up a bright pink bra. I mostly just wanted to see him in his boxers, as the point for this dare, but doing it this way was less obvious and funnier.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard the girl." Lilly stuck up for me.

"I so regret agreeing to play this game. I'll get you for this." He said as he took off his shirt. "I don't know all of the lyrics, just part of the chorus." He continued as he played with the hem of his pants, as if he had a choice.

"That's okay. Lilly will give you her ipod, so you can sing the words after you hear them. Of course, you could always refuse to do this and perform the alternate dare tha we decided on before we started." I said, as he hesitantly removed his pants. OMG HE IS SO HOTT!

"No way, I think that would be worse." Lilly handed him her IPOD and the bra and he walked over to the door, trying to put it on. I ended up having to do it for him, which was good for me because I could "accidentally" brush my hands over his bare chest and back. "I can't believe I am going to do this."

He walked outside and Lilly yelled to Jackson to grab the video camera, which he did, right before Cooper took off down the block. He was about halfway through the song by the time he got back to the house and had to go down the other way. He ran inside once he was back in front of the house, panting.

"I cannot believe I just did that. How many people do you think saw that?"

"I don't know. How about we watch the tape to see." Jackson answered.

"WHAT!? You taped it!? Give me that!"

"It wouldn't matter anyway because I taped it on my cell phone and I already emailed it to myself and Oliver and Lilly so that if you deleted it, I would still have a copy."

"No fair."

"It is too. And just so you know, five houses turned the lights on and opened the windows and three houses had people come outside, including Oliver." Lilly replied.

"Fine, but now it's my turn."

"Don't you want to take of the bra first, Coop?" Jackson asked and we all laughed as he threw it aside and grabbed his pants and shirt, putting them on. We sat back down in our original circle, nervous as to who would have to pay for his dare.


	4. Jackson's truth  Lilly's dare

"I pick…Jackson, since _you_ taped it on the big camera."

"But that was Lilly's idea."

"JACKSON!"

"Well, you still did it, even though I thought we were best friends."

"WE ARE!"

"I know, I'm just messing with you. But still, truth or dare?"

"After what you did- truth."

"Chicken. But fine. I got one." He smiled really mysteriously at Jackson and glanced at Lilly. "Who do you like?"

"N-n-nobody."

"Let's not forget that I know the answer to this, Jackson. I know if you're lying, so either spill or take the alternate dare."

Jackson's POV

Great, just great. What did I get myself into? Now, I can either tell Miley and Lilly that I like Lilly and get laughed at for the rest of my life and totally rejected, or I can go streak the entire neighborhood. Most of you would probably think that the choice is easy- who would ever go around naked through the whole town- but the relationship (which is basically nothing) between Lilly and me is delicate, and Cooper should know that.

Oh boy. What do I do?

Lilly's POV

Great. Jackson probably likes another one of his teachers or something, and I am going to get shut down again. But, Cooper did look at me when he asked Jackson. And, Jackson is taking a pretty long time to pick, which could mean that he doesn't know if I like him back. Oh, stop it Lilly. We both know that is just wishful thinking.

Miley's POV

I can't believe Jackson is even considering streaking the neighborhood before telling us who he likes. It can't be that bad, unless it's a guy. OMG!

"Okay, I guess I will go streak."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Everybody shouted.

"I can't decide!!!"

"Well make up your mind, bro, I'd like to have you choose before dad gets home and stops us." As if on cue, the front door opened.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" My dad asked.

"Nothing much, just playing a game, dad. Is it already midnight?" I asked, not believing that Jackson and I had survived being in the same room that long.

"No, but I got a call and apparently I have to go to Florida overnight for some, uh business." By business, he means Hannah stuff, but Cooper still doesn't know that she is my alter ego.

"Oh, really."

"Yes, but I will let you continue your sleepover if you can promise me that you won't invite anyone else and you will be responsible."

"Of course, dad. Thanks." I said as he walked upstairs, got a bag that somehow he must've already packed, and went out the door after kissing me and Jackson goodbye and waving to the other two.

"Well that's interesting. I am surprised that dad would actually trust us."

"I know, but I guess he feels bad about the time he left us with Roxy and we nearly died of exhaustions and bad food."

"Who's Roxy?"

"Uhh, our Aunt, yeah, our aunt."

"Oh, so Jackson, what's it going to be?"

"Aww, man I thought you would forget. Fine. I guess I can tell you, but you have to promise that you won't laugh at me or think that I am some kind of pervert. Promise?"

"We promise, Jackson." Lilly and I said in a monotone unison.

"Okay, the truth is thatIlikeLilly."

"What?"

"See, I knew you'd make fun of me."

We were saying what because we couldn't understand you, donut." I replied.

"Oh, I said I like Lilly."

"OMG! Lilly, this Lilly, my best friend Lilly?"

"ME?!"

Jackson nodded lightly, and Lilly grabbed his arm, taking him out to the patio. I took one look at Cooper and we ran to the window, where we were able to hear and see everything they were going to say.

"You really like me, Jackson?"

"Yeah. I wasn't allowed to lie, remember?"

"You would've lied?"

"Well I didn't know if you liked me. And as a matter of fact, I still don't know."

"OH, right, well." She took his hand and placed it on her lap, aww.

"The truth is," She started, looking up into his eyes, "I've had a little crush on you for about three months."

THREE MONTHS! SHE TOLD ME TODAY!

"I've liked you for about six."

"SIX! He just told me today." Cooper whisper-yelled to me.

"Yeah, so did Lilly to me." I replied.

"Wow. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you only thought of me as you're little sister's best friend."

"I thought you only liked me as your best friend's older brother."

"So, now what?"

"Now we make it official." He got down on one knee. "Lilly," He started, taking her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She shouted, jumping up and taking him with her into the air, hugging him. SO weird. They took each other's hand and walked back inside. What? No kiss? Well, at least I get to keep my lunch down. Cooper and I ran back to the "circle" and started talking about Spiderman 3.

"So, I guess you two are dating, huh?" I asked.

"Yup." Lilly replied, simply, as they both sat back in the circle.

"And now it's my turn," Jackson said.

"Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

She bit her lip, but walked on her knees to the center of the circle, while Jackson did the same, put her hands on his cheeks, as he grabbed her waist and kissed him hard. They were still absorbed in the single kiss after a minute, so I took one look at Cooper and we both shouted, "GET A ROOM!"

"Okay." They replied, grabbed each other's hand, and ran upstairs.

"WHAT? NO! Come back, we were just kidding!!"

"So were we, calm down Miley. Do you really think we'd be that irresponsible?" Lilly responded.

"No, I just you and him and a room, and uhh!" I replied.


	5. Miley's dare

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Let me know who I should pair Miley with. I am taking a vote and putting her with the favorite, so if you want me to choose your favorite, then you have to review and tell me! Hope you like the next chapter.

"Okay, okay, my turn." Lilly said.

"Truth or dare, Miley?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to call Oliver and tell him that you want to spend the night with him tomorrow. In his bed."

"WHAT?! He'll think I like him and he'll think, you know."

"Point. You don't have a choice, unless of course you want to streak?"

"Definitely not. Can I do it to someone else? Or can I pretend to be someone else? I don't want my best guy friend to think of me like some sort of slut, Lilly."

"He won't. He'll be excited, and no to both of your questions. Go ahead. Oh, and put it on speaker."

"I hate you for making me do this."

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver. It's Miley."

"Miley? What's up? I thought you and Lilly were having a sleepover."

"We are, but she went to the bathroom, and I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I think …uh…I think I uh might uh like you."

"I like you too, Miles, that's why we're friends."

"No, donut, I like you like you, you know like love like."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I was thinking that since you're parents aren't going to be home tomorrow night, I could spend the night with you, you know um in your uh bed."

"Wow, Miles, I uh don't know what to say." How does he not know what to say!? He should say I am insane. Unless he likes me. OOH How great would that be! Unless Cooper likes me too. Okay I have lost my mind. Neither of them said that, and Oiver probably just means that he doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Don't say anything. We'll talk about the plans tomorrow. Good night." I hung up the phone before he could reply, most likely leaving him thinking that I am some sort of basket case.

"I can't believe you made me do that! Did you hear him? He thinks I am insane."

"I don't really thinks so, Miles. It sounded to me like he really wanted to spend the night unsupervised in bed with you, and oh my god I am not letting you go."

"Relax, Jackson. It was a dare to call him, not actually spend the night."

"I never said that Miley."

"What are you talking about, Lilly? I am not actually doing it!"

"I know, relax. I was just kidding. Your turn."


	6. Heating things up

Hey Guys. So far it's seven to three in favor of a moliver. This might be your last chance to vote, so make sure you tell me which one you want. Enjoy!

P.S. If you have any good ideas for a truth or dare or something else that you want to happen in the story, let me know because I am running out of ideas and have a slight case of writer's block.

Miley's POV

It's my turn. I am going to make them all pay, well at least Lilly and Jackson. Hmm, who first? Well, Lilly was the one to dare me, but Jackson went along with it, laughed at me, and is such an annoying big brother. What to do…what to do…ahh what the heck- Lilly just went, so it's Jackson's turn. Besides, he made me call Oliver the first time.

"Well, Jackson, truth or dare? And no matter what it _will_ be bad because you embarrassed me, so I am going to embarrass you."

"What are you talking about? That was Lilly's dare."

"You dared me the first time, and I can' ask Lilly because she just asked me, and everybody knows that you can't do that, so I am asking you."

"Fine. I am sure that you could embarrass me big time with truth, so I will pick dare."

"Okay." I didn't count on that; I was ready to ask him his like most embarrassing moment or something. Hmm. I know! This will really embarrass him, especially in front of Lilly. "I dare you to play the rest of the game in your boxers."

"WHAT?! I can't do that. Lilly is here."

"No duh, that's the point Einstein."

"Well, I won't do it."

"So you'd rather streak and give her a better show?"

"Um no…uhh! Fine." So, I turned around and when I turned back (for a brief second) he was sitting Indian style in his blue plaid boxers. I was so not looking at him for the rest of this game, so I glanced at Lilly and saw that she was trying to put her eyes back in her head, without making it too obvious (waaay past that) that she was staring at him half-naked.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare, Cooper?"

"After that, I pick truth."

"Okay, what was your most embarrassing moment? And don't say the dare you just did because we both know that there have been worse. Tell the whole truth."

I was excited for this, especially when his eyes bulged out of his head. That must mean that it was pretty bad. YAY!

"Hmm. Let me think. I have had a lot of embarrassing experiences, but the worse I would have to say was this one time in gym class. Our teacher decided that we would have a co-ed class because the other teacher was out sick and there wasn't an available substitute. So, we were doing rope climbing, and you know how the normal story goes, when you get to the top and find your pants on the bottom?"

"OOOOooOO" We chorused.

"No, it was worse. It wasn't only my shorts, but my boxers too. Apparently my mom stretched them out in the wash, and well yeah. That was humilating! I mean, seriously, the one time we have girls in our class to show off in front of, I go climbing a rope in the nude."

"Aww." We chorused again.

"Shut up. My turn. Okay, Miley. Truth or dare?"

"Umm. I pick truth."

"Okay, what's you deepest, darkest, most secret secret?"

OH NO! I can't tell him I'm Hannah Montana.

"And it has to be the truth, Miley."

I looked at Lilly and Jackson for help, but they just nodded. I guess he has to know. Maybe he won't tell, after all, he is Jackson's best friend, and if I can trust mine, then he can trust his, so it can be okay. Here goes.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, Cooper, no matter what. Promise? Because if you do, not only will this video make its way around the world, but I will make your life miserable from the second you spill."

"Wow. It must be pretty big. Okay, I promise."

"Fine, the truth is that my alter ego is Hannah Montana. I wear a blonde wig, sparkly clothes and makeup, and live a double life."

"Hahahahaha. Yeah right. Prove it." 

"Okay. I'll be right back." I ran upstairs, got my wig, and came down singing Life's What you Make it.

"Wow. You really are. Okay, I still won't tell."

"Thanks, Coop. My turn. Okay, Lilly. Truth or dare?"

"After what I did to you, I should pick truth, but I am in the mood for a risk, so dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go swimming with Jackson in our hot tub."

"Wow, what a hard dare." 

"I'm not finished. I was going to add a very important word…drum roll please…" Cooper hit his legs repetitively. "NAKED!"

"WHAT?! No way! I'm sixteen, Miley. Jackson's eighteen. No way."

"Well, you know the other option."

"I hate you. What if I refuse both?" 

"Then I will never take you to a Hannah thing again."

"Okay fine. Let me think." 

"Do I get a say in this?" Jackson asked.

"NO!" We both shouted.

"So-rry."

"Fine, come on Jackson."

"S-s-seriously? You pick the hot tub?" 

"Yup. I trust you more than the entire neighborhood."

"True."

"Besides, I want to get to see something too."

"HEY! Well, fine. I get that."

"So, what are you guys waiting for?" Cooper and I shouted. 

"Nothing. Let's Go, Jacksonator."

"Coming, Lilster."

Jackson and Lilly joined hands and ran outside. Now, wait a second, are Cooper and I supposed to watch? I don't really want to see my brother naked. Well, I guess Cooper decided this one because he all but sprinted over to the window. Okay, I will follow, but I am closing my eyes when Jackson goes to take off his boxers!

Lilly's POV

This was so the right choice. I led Jackson outside to their hot tube and he turned it on, getting it all ready, so I took off my slippers and stepped up into the wood platform. Jackson looked at me and I looked back, and we stared into each other's eyes for about two minutes before I said, "Well, I guess we uh better get uh on with the uh dare."

"Uh yeah. Um okay, here goes." And just like that, he took off his boxers, facing away from me, but still nice butt! He quickly jumped in before anyone could see him. Nice idea. I took that, and turned around, taking off my shirt, bra, shorts, and underwear, and jumped in as well.

Luckily the hot tub had lots of bubbles, so you couldn't see anything much below our shoulders.

"So, this is …" I started.

"Interesting." He finished.

"Yeah, interesting."

"So."

"So… wanna ask me on an official date?"

"Sure!! I would love to!"

"Okay…"

"Oh, right, so Lilly. Would you like to go out with me, tomorrow, to a picnic on the beach?"

"That sounds so romantic, Jackson! I would love to!"

"GREAT!"

"SO, how long do you think we have to stay in here for?"

"I dunno, but it's kinda nice, right?" 

"It would be if we had dated for a while and Miley and Cooper weren't watching us, and oh no, we forgot towels." 

"SHOOT!"

"What are we gonna do?" 

"Put our clothes back on?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, if MILEY AND COOPER DIDN'T JUST STEAL THEM! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No problem, I get it. I don't want to walk back in naked, either."

"SO, what do we do?"

"I don't know. We can't even get out because we don't have clothes."

"No, duh. Okay how about you get out and go in and get my clothes."

"I don't know that I really want my sister, best friend, and girlfriend to see me like this."

"Think of it this way, I won't see you because you'll be walking away, Cooper is a guy, and Miley is your sister, so she won't look. If I go, though, Cooper's a guy, so I mean seriously."

"Fine. You win. I'll go. But you so owe me."

"Only if you're successful."

Jackson sprinted inside, covering himself with his hands, and banged on the window. Cooper answered, laughing his head off and gave Jackson a pile of clothes. Jackson turned around, using them to cover himself and walked back to me. He put the clothes down as he jumped back in the hot tub to avoid me seeing anything. He started to separate the clothes, realizing that there was only his shirt, my bra, and my shorts.

"Is this a joke?" He asked me. 

"Well, yeah, but it's better than nothing, so let's put it on."

"But we're wet." 

"So? We'll change when we go inside."

"Fine. Um here." He blushed when he handed me my clothes.

I didn't know what to do because if I got out, he or worse Cooper and Miley would see me.

"I can turn around, if you want."

"I am actually more worried about Cooper, who is staring at us from the doorway."

"Oh, so then what do you want me to do?"

"Umm I am going to get out, so just block me while I get 'dressed', okay?"

"Yeah, but um how?"

"Stand in front of me?"

"So that they see me?"

"Oh. Well you um could I guess uh face me?"

"Really?"

"Um okay?"

"I can close my eyes." 

"Sure."

"Okay."

So, I stood up, and Jackson stood with me, closing his eyes like he promised. We were standing waist deep in water, so I put on my bra and I couldn't see Jackson.

"Okay, Jackson, I have my bra on."

"Okay, so now what?"

"I dunno."

"Fine. I will make the sacrifice. I can stand up with you and continue to block you, closing my eyes as we step out of the water, so that you can put your shorts on, only if you promise not to look at me." 

"Okay." So, that is just what we did. And I didn't even look at him, no matter how tempted I was because he only looked at my face while we were discussing what to do.

"I'm done."

"Okay, can you pass me my shirt?"

"Sure." I gave him his shirt and he tied it around his waist. Then, he lifted me up and walked us back to the house and into the living room, where he ran us upstairs, with Miley and Cooper's eyes following our every move.

They were probably thinking the worse, but really I went to Miley's room and borrowed clothes, while Jackson changed in his room, and then we went downstairs together, holding hands and smiling.

Miley and Cooper were sitting together on the couch, watching something on E! with his arm wrapped around her when we came down.

"Hey! What's going on with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

I gestured towards his arm.

"Oh, it's no big deal; we're just relaxing in a platonic manner, waiting for you guys to finish whatever you were doing." Cooper answered. 

"For your information, we were getting dressed because _you_ guys stole our clothes."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny, huh?" Miley replied.

"NO!" Jackson and I chorused.

We all laughed. I guess it was pretty funny, and if I were in their position, I would be laughing my head off.

Another exciting round of Truth or dare wrapped up, sorry I took so long, but be ready for more delays because this weekend is my brother's birthday and our family is coming in from upstate, so I won't be updating.

THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR MILEY/OLIVER OR MILEY/COOPER SO MAKE YOUR CHOICE. SO FAR MOLIVER IS WINNING, BUT I THOUGHT THAT MOOPER (LOL) WOULD BE NEW AND EXCITING, EVEN THOUGH I AM A BIG MOLIVER FAN AND THINK I WOULD PROBABLY WRITE IT BETTER. I HATE TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE, BUT I CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE PAIRING, SO MAKE SURE YOU VOTE!


	7. Moliver or Mooper P1

Thanks for your reviews! Moliver is so far winning, but not by much. This is the REAL LAST CHANCE to vote. Sorry for putting it off, but L0V3 4 wRiting xo gave me a great idea for this chapter so I am writing it and leaving it in a good place to make the final decision. I hate to disappoint anyone, so vote and hopefully yours will win. Even if you already voted, vote again because I am not keeping count based on how many times you vote, and I will count it twice (or more) since I love all of your reviews!

P.S. I am patenting the name mooper. lol.

And to blueeyedgirl19 which truth and dare did you use? That's so cool.

To ilovemoliver(and oliver) does that mean it was bad?

READ AND REVIEW!!

Miley's POV

Another round of truth or dare begins. It's Lilly's turn, since she just went. And I am sure that I am in for it.

"Truth or dare, Jackson?" Lilly asked. Okay, not expecting that. Maybe she had more fun than I thought?

"Truth."

"Okay, what did you just think of the dare I, I mean we, did?"

"Well, I um I uh I wouldn't mind doing it again, but for real, after we dated longer. It felt, I dunno, right."

"Aww." Lilly remarked, while I gagged and she kissed him.

"My turn! Miley, truth or dare?" 

"Dare."

"You must be hiding something. Oh well, dare it is. Lilly and I talked about this in the hot tub, and we have a dare for you!"

"Oh no." 

"Oh yes, we dare you to run around in your underwear to our neighbor's house, you know the one with the annoying stomach and dog, and swim a lap through his pool."

"IN my underwear? What if he sees me?" 

"Then the dare is better than we planned."

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

"Okay, so come on, Miley, undress." Lilly urged me.

"Can't I do it outside, so you guys don't see?"

"No." They all replied simply, Cooper almost pleading me. Hmm? Could he return my feelings?

"Fine." I turned around and took off my shirt and shorts. At least I got to keep my underwear on.

"Turn around, Miley." Lilly stated.

"No. I am doing my dare." 

"Fine." Jackson said.

So, I went outside, looked both ways, and ran into the neighbor's yard, jumping into their pool and swimming to the other side. Then, I ran back to the house, soaking wet and covered myself to the best of my ability while I tried to open the door. Unfortunately, yet predictably, it was locked, and Lilly and Jackson were there, waving. I couldn't find Cooper, though, and they walked back to the couch, and engaged in a kiss. I couldn't watch that, so I went looking for a spare key. As I was doing so, Cooper came outside.

"Hey, Miley."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"They locked me out, so I was looking for a key." I answered, not facing him.

"Oh."

Just then we heard the door slam shut and Lilly lock the door. She waved again, this time holding the spare key and went back to the couch and Jackson. Great.

"So, um this is kinda weird."

"Yeah it is."

"So, um am I going to have to talk to your back all night?"

"Well, I am not wearing clothes, if you hadn't noticed, Cooper, and I would rather not turn around."

"Fair enough." 

Then, we heard footsteps, and I saw a shadow emerging from where I was facing. I decided that I would rather Cooper see me than that person, who could be anybody.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. 

"Yeah, somebody's coming." 

"Okay, so I am gonna turn around since I would rather not be facing a stranger in my underwear, so um yeah."

"Oh, okay."

I slowly turned around, and I caught Cooper's eyes scan my body.

"Like what you see?" I asked him.

"Yeah. … I mean no I mean yes, I mean huh?"

I laughed and the shadow emerged.

"Oh, sorry, Cooper, I didn't realize you'd have a girl out here. I was just coming to see…" His voice trailed off as I turned around. "… Miley". He finished in a whisper.

"OLIVER!?"

"What's going on, Miley?"

And that is where I am ending it. This is the perfect spot to either choose Mooper or Moliver, so take your pick. This is the last chance to vote. Hope you liked the chapter. The idea is from L0V3 4 wRiting xo as I said before, so I do not own it. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters and stuff either. Sorry I forgot to write that. Actually, I don't think I wrote it for any of my one-shots either. Oh well. Thanks for reading. REVIEW WITH YOU COUPLE VOTE!! Hope you are enjoying the story, but I guess if you weren't, you wouldn't have read this far. Thanks again. I don't know when I will be able to update. Probably not until next week. Sorry, but don't forget the story. 3


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. I am sorry that this is not the next chapter that so many of you are waiting for. However, there is a little problem. You see, **there is an exact tie (18 to 18)** for moliver and mooper. So, i need you guys to vote for the following choices of how i can handle this.

A) Moliver

B) Mooper

C) Both: I can write alternate endings (suggested by and credited to iluvdisneychannel). However, this will mean that i would have only like one or two chapters for each ending in stead of possibly continuing this story for a long time.

D) Discontinue the story. (I hope you don't vote this because i thought it was a pretty good story)

E) Other- make your own suggestion.

The choice is yours my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate the hits and reviews that i get, so i want to satisfy you all. PLEASE VOTE! I wanted to update today, but since there was a tie, i have to wait. :)

THANKS IN ADVANCE SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	9. Moliver or Mooper P2

To ilovemoliver(and oliver) oh, good.

To author4ever is that a vote for moliver? lol.

To everyone, I have made a choice. Retaking the vote, the majority was for Moliver, but many of you mentioned that you would've liked me to write both, but you wanted it to be longer. Thus I have come to a decision that has slightly changed from what my profile said on Monday. I am going to end this story in a "mooper" with one or two more chapters. I know, I know, that's not what you guys voted for. Ha ha, I am then going to write a sequel that will be 100 percent moliver. Okay? Some of you suggested something like that, so I hope everyone is happy with my ultimate decision.

I hope you guys read that. If not, then read the story….(which is replacing the voting page)

"**What's going on, Miley?"**

Miley's POV

"Um, hi Oliver."

"Hi Miley. I think we've established that I am here. Now, do you want to tell me why you're in your underwear, outside, with Cooper?"

Unfortunately, the rules of truth or dare prevent me from telling the truth. So, if I tell him that, then I have to go streak the neighborhood, which would be a lot worse than telling him a lie, so I am going to have to lie. What to say is the problem.

"Me and Miley have been secretly dating for about a month now, Oliver. I can't be out here lie that with my girlfriend?"

What!? Where did that come from? Oliver will never believe I hid this from him.

"Is that t-true, M-Miles?"

Oh, no, he used my nickname. How can I possibly lie to that?

"Yes." Apparently like that.

"Oh, okay. Wait, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If we weren't, could we do this?"

"Do wh-" I was trying to ask Cooper before he spun my around and pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss.

After about thirty seconds, we parted and I looked at Oliver, whose eyes were as wide as saucers, and believe me, mine were too- on the inside so that I didn't blow our cover.

"Wow. So, um, I guess that you didn't really like me when you told me earlier that you did?"

"I wasn't sure, Oliver. I thought maybe I could but I don't think so anymore."

"Oh, okay, well I um guess I will uh go because um you uh were starting um something?" He gestured towards the fact that I wasn't wearing clothes and walked away. When I was sure that he was out of view, I turned towards Cooper,

"What was that?"

"You couldn't tell him we were playing truth or dare, so I had no choice. Clearly you couldn't think of anything fast enough, so I stepped in."

"Oh." I replied, sort of defeated that he didn't like me like me.

"Come on, let's get back inside to Lilly and Jackson before they figure something out."

"They locked us out, remember?"

"So? I think they'll let us in now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

So, we knocked on the doors, to find them unlocked and went back inside.

"Eww, Miley, put on some clothes. I do not need to see my baby sister in her underwear!"

"You're the one who dared me."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to look."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I forgot you weren't wearing them. What were you guys doing outside for so long?"

"Oliver came."

"Ooh, that must've been awkward." Lilly told us.

"No duh, Lilly." I answered.

"Is that why you guys kissed each other?" Lilly asked.

"WHAT?!" Cooper and I shouted in unison.

"You guys saw that?" I continued.

"Of course. Do you actually think we wouldn't watch to see what was happening outside with you not wearing clothes, Miley?" Lilly asked me.

"Fine. We watched you, afterall."

"Yeah, so now we're even."

"Okay. My turn for truth or dare. I pick Cooper, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I am not doing any dare after what you guys have had to do."

"Aww and I had a good one. Okay then, truth. Umm, What'd you think of our kiss?"

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me. And be 100 percent honest, okay?"

"But…" I looked up at him, with the tell-the-truth look in my eyes. "I sort of have a crush on you, so it wasn't bad for me, okay?" He said really fast.

"R-r-really?" You have a –a- a crush on m-m-me?"

"I take it by you're stuttering that you either like me back, or don't know how to turn me down."

"Well, don't worry; it's for liking you back."

"Yes!"

"Who's excited now?"

"Ha ha. I am."

We both sat there with smiles on our faces.

"Okay, my turn." Cooper said. He turned to me. "Truth or dare, Miley?"

"Dare." I said, hoping he'd pull a Jackson.

Then he whispered, really close to my face, "I dare you to kiss me."

And of course, in a split-second, I obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist, and all but pulled me into his lap.

When we pulled apart, a minute and a half later, Jackson was staring at us with his mouth open, and his eyes bulging out of his head.

Lilly took one look at that and started rubbing his shoulder. Hey, he should talk, kissing my best friend. It is the same thing.

That made it my turn, so I asked Cooper. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I still don't trust dares."

"Ha ha, fair enough. Okay, tell the truth, do you want to be my official boyfriend?"

"Without a second thought, of course."

So I kissed him and he kissed back, and we were officially going out. YAY!

So, guys, should I leave the story there and then start my moliver sequel or should I continue and if so how?

I need you're input and ideas or I will just completely end everything. Okay, thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. lots a luv!


End file.
